Sasuke's birthday surprise
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: This is for Sasuke Uchihas birhtday! It's Sasukes birthday, what is everyone going to do for him? Read and find out. Please read and review. Rated M for mention of lemon AT THE END Narusasu


****

Hi Animegirl122 here and this is for Sasuke kuns birthday. This is my first birthday fic so be nice please.

**Anway Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

**Please read and reveiw.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.****Sasuke's birthday surprise.**

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to glare at the stupid bird that was chirping away for disturbing my precious sleep, how dare it wake me up at 4:00 in the morning with its squeaky high pitched song, that was just random chirps at different pitches, ranging from high to low. Oh well better start the day then.

After mumbling about stupid annoying birds waking me up at stupid o'clock in the morning, I got up and stretched my limbs that were screaming at me to get more sleep, but being the stubborn ass I am I ignored it.

After getting washed, dressed, sorted out my hair ad do what every other male ninja would do in the morning. So at 4:30 I had all my necessary equipment and out the house walking down the slowly waking up streets of the village.

I arrived at team 7's meeting place first, as usual no surprise there, I'm always the first one here. Why would today be any different.

* * *

At around 6:00 Sakura bounded happily to the meeting spot and bounced right up to me, she had to skid to a stop before she crashed into me.

"Hi Sasuke" she greeted happily and smiled. One wrong thing there, her smile was bigger than usual like she was hiding something, she doesn't hide anything. Not that I know of anyway, oh well.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" A loud voice shouted, we both turned our heads to the direction of the noise. We saw an orange clad person that had blonde hair, sun kissed skin from being in the sun a lot of the time and the most beautiful, deep blue eyes you could ever imagine.

Why can't I say to this gorgeous angel about how I feel about him? Oh wait I know why, it's because he thinks that I'm a huge jerk and he likes Sakura anyway. Even when the pink haired girl takes no notice of him and goes after me instead. Stupid.

But then again there was another thing wrong there. Naruto called my name without calling me a bustard, very odd. They must be sick yeah that's it.

Naruto tripped before he got to the bridge and landed flat on his face and skidded to a stop, his chin just touching the wood of the bridge.

"Dope" I grunted and turned my head away and crossed my arms in a lazy way.

"What was that teme!?" Naruto shouted, he jumped up and raised his fist, he was about to punch me, when Sakura grabbed his ear and yanked him back. She then whispered something into Naruto's ear in a harsh but hushed voice.

Kakashi poofed in front of the bridge and told us that we had the day off, strange why would he say that on a random day and then poofed away.

"BYE I GOT TO GO!!" Naruto yelled and dashed off as fast as he could like he was being chased by a monster.

"I've got to Sasuke, bye" Sakura said and raced off as fast as Naruto, very strange. I shrug, it's got to be something in the water.

I slowly walked home, I had no reason to get home in a hurry.

* * *

I walked into the quite dark house and suddenly-

"SURPRISE!!!!!" All of my friends and team mates' friends yelled and pooped out of random hiding spots.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Sasuke its your birthday" Ino chimed happily and pointed to a banner up above that had said 'happy birthday Sasuke' in big bold black letters.

From Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, kiba and Shino I had gotten kunai and shireken sets. Ino had given me flowers, Hinata had given me new jutsu scrolls. Then I noticed, there was no Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked but everyone ignored me and started to push a huge box out of my closet and stopped right in front of me.

There was a label on top of the box, it said 'Dear Sasuke this is from you true love, happy birthday and love you'.

I slowly unwrapped the box and pulled the lid off and looked inside.

Naruto grinned up at me. He had a dark blue bow tied to his head and was wearing nothing but boxers, well from what I can see from up here anyway.

"Hello sexy Sasuke" he said in a suggestive deep voice, I blushed a deep red.

"Dope what are you doing?" I asked as he suddenly picked my up bridal style and walked away.

"Going to give you the best birthday gift of your life" Naruto whispered huskily in my ear.

And boy was he right we had the best sex all night long and I lost my virginity to my now lover. My 16th birthday was the best birthday so far, just wait Naruto, until your birthday, oh we are going to have some fun on that night alright.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review and no flames please**


End file.
